


Recollections

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [7]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: While The Outsider recalls a past flame, Emily shows jealousy.





	Recollections

Emily was sitting at her window reading from an old book of nobles and aristocrats, She occasionally liked to comb through it during her downtime as a way to relax, she stopped when she saw a familiar looking woman.   
"Vera Moray?" She said aloud to the empty room, The woman was very regal looking, hair pulled into a tight updo, almost like her own.  
Emily studied the portrait in the novel, She had a carefully carved face and her lips were in a tight scowl.   
"What a dismal end to a life that had barely begun," a voice said in her ear, She looked up; The Outsider was standing beside her and looking down the book she was holding.   
"Vera Moray," He said thoughtfully   
"Did you know her?" Emily asked, closing the book softly and letting it rest on her lap.  
"Once, a very long time ago" He answered after a pause "You've met her, yourself"   
Emily raised an eyebrow and opened the book up again "I don't think I have" She studied the woman's features closer  
"She's beautiful, I would have remembered meeting someone like this" Emily read through the biography with The Outsider reading over her shoulder, "They neglect to mention she went insane," He said matter-of-factly  
Emily suddenly remembered, "Oh my goodness, I think I have met her!" She said "But, older... different"   
The Outsider rested his chin against Emily's shoulder, waiting for to come to whatever conclusion.   
"She went blind" he offered  
"I once met an old blind woman when I was a kid... She helped me find my way to safety after Corvo rescued me from The Golden Cat" She said "My god" She brushed her fingers over the old photo in the book "She looked so different from this"  
The Outsider moved beside Emily, taking her hand "That was a very long time ago, Anton Sokolov painted that portrait"   
"How did you know her?" Emily asked abruptly  
"I had visited her before, she was marked"  
Emily let out a small uncomfortable laugh as she closed the book and stood to cross to her bed "Well, You have a type" She said, trying to keep her voice level.  
The Outsider paced around her "What is it that you mean, Emily?"  
Emily cleared her throat "Well, I merely meant that you seem to only mark people of a similar type" She shrugged  
"The people I have marked are very different, Emily"   
She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed "You know, It's not important, just forget I said anything at all"  
The Outsider sat beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Emily, I can tell that you are upset and I do not know why, But I would like to make it better"   
Emily sighed "Well, she was very pretty, Vera"   
"She was, once," He said  
"Brunette too," Emily said, her voice starting to betray her feelings, "That must be why you hang around me" She laughed, an awkward nervous laugh  
"Emily," He said "I am in your company because ..."  
"Because I look like some other girl that you used to 'know'" She said, standing up "No I know, I know, You must have lost interest in her the moment she lost her beauty"   
"Emily," He said, his voice stern "I do not understand where this hostility is coming from"   
Emily glared at him "I was wondering all this time why you became interested in me, And now I know"   
"Do you think that I am because you may resemble another woman I knew very long ago?"  
"Well isn't it? It's obvious by the way you're talking that you had a thing with this woman"   
"She was... enamored with me, She devoted her entire life to worshipping me" He stood up "Whatever feelings were there, It is not the same with you, Emily"  
"How do you feel towards me, then?"  
He stepped towards her and put his hand on her cheek "I have spent a long time watching people, I have seen it all, but you are the most fascinating out of any of them"  
Emily swallowed nervously "So what you're saying is... I'm special"   
"You have always been, Emily and my feelings for you differ from feelings I may have had for any other"  
Emily smiled and pulled him closer to her, their noses touching "So you do have feelings for me?" She taunted  
He closed his eyes "Emily"  
She giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, he returned the kiss, deeper and increasing in passion until the pair made their way back to the bed, Emily's book of Aristocrats long forgotten.


End file.
